


Rare Pair Month 2019

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Characters play D&D, Coffee date, Don't Go, Dungeons & Dragons, Explicit Language, Family, Flirting, Gentle, Gift, Heavy Angst, Long Distant, Long-Distance Relationship, Melt - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, New Years Resolutions, Party, Pick-Up Lines, Post-Break Up, Rare Pairings, Snowed In, Tenderness, Texting, Thief, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Wedding, good luck, i will be adding more ships and more tags as we go, it's cold, rarepairmonth2019, security guard Luka, soft bois, tattoo artist Nathaniel, thief Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: A bunch of (mostly) unrelated drabbles celebrating the rare pairs of miraculous ladybug!! :DEvery chapter title will be the rating of the drabble and the ship it focuses on. Enjoy!~





	1. G - Luka x Kagami

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: New Years Resolution ft. Lukagami :D

“I don’t believe in new years resolutions.”

Luka leaned back against the lockers as he watched her lace up her shoes, looking flawless once again even though she had no right to look so good having just come from fencing practice. “Because you’re already perfect?”

Kagami fixed her characteristic cold glare on him and he met her gaze with a smile.

“No,” she answered shortly. “Because personal growth is something that happens steadily over time, not in annual bursts.” She stood and slipped the strap of her bag over her shoulder before walking away. He immediately followed, falling into step beside her. “People who wait for the new year to examine their faults and seek improvement are lazy. Especially since the vast majority of them fail their resolutions within the first couple weeks anyway.”

“Well, I believe in new years resolutions,” he shrugged. “You’re right though. Most of them fail. That’s why I always set smaller goals that I know I can achieve.” He hopped ahead to hold the school door open for her. Those gorgeous brown eyes narrowed at him suspiciously as she stepped through. He smiled. She was already onto him. She always was.

“Like what?”

“Like,” he paused to take a deep breath, “being brave enough to ask out the girl I like.”

Luka was a few steps down when he realized Kagami’s pace had slowed. He turned to see her standing still, staring at him with a blank expression. He stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously, eyes shifting under that powerful gaze.

“My family likes to throw a big new years party every year,” he continued. “I was wondering if… Would you like to come? As my date?”

She didn’t say anything, just continued to stand there and stare at him. He turned to watch as her car pulled up to the curb. When he turned to her again, he nearly jumped out of his skin; Kagami had closed the distance between them with the stealth of a ninja.

She glared at him. “Is this the reason you came to bother me at practice today?”

He grimaced. “Yeah, sorry I guess I should have—,”

“You’re going to have to pick a new resolution.”

She turned and continued down the stairs. His feet stayed planted where they were, heart sinking more and more with every step she took.

Then she turned to look at him again as she reached the bottom. “You already completed this one and it’s not even the new year yet. Make your resolution to take me on our second date.”

He blinked. Did she just—?

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Luka.” And with one tiny smile over her shoulder, she got into her car and left.

She was going to be the death of him.


	2. G - Bridgette x Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: It's Cold ft. Brelix/Fridge (those are my two chosen ship names FIGHT ME)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix is an angsty boi

“So I thought that maybe you might want to go sledding with me—,”

“No thank you.”

“—o-or maybe we could go see the lights—,”

“No.”

“—or we could—,”

Félix finally stopped and turned to the girl. She very nearly bumped into him, skidding to a stop at the last moment. “Bridgette.” Those big blue eyes looked up at him and he watched as a blush rose to her cheeks. His frown deepened. “I don’t want to go out with you.”

As if accompanying his words, a chilling breeze brushed past. Bridgette shivered and he realized she was only wearing a thin sweater even though they were entering the thick of winter. She hugged her arms close to her body and looked down at her shoes.

“I know,” she said in a much more somber tone, a sad smile taking to her lips. “I still want to get to know you though. I was hoping we could be friends.”

He pressed his lips together as a knot in his stomach tightened. The girl may be a thorn in his side, but he knew from class that she was sweet, caring, warm. A soft soul who he knew really didn’t deserve to have any misfortune befall her.

She shivered again and he sighed, slipping the coat from his shoulders. “It’s cold,” he muttered, “why didn’t you bring a jacket, idiot?” Her head snapped up, eyes open wide as he draped the coat over her shoulders. Jeez, that blue practically sparkled. One look from her could melt a glacier, he was sure. “Look, I’m not interested in friends. Besides,” he added, more so mumbling to himself than anything. “I’m bad luck.”

He knew he’d made a mistake when suddenly those big caring eyes were looking at him in concern. “Bad luck?”

He took a step back and averted his gaze, swallowing nervously. He wasn’t used to having her look at him like that—seriously. She was always ditsy and flustered and shy around him, looking at him like someone looks at their crush. But this? This expression was _real._ Genuine. The look of someone who actually cared and maybe even worried about him. He couldn’t deal with it.

“Go home Bridgette,” he said quickly.

“But—,”

“You can give the coat back in class tomorrow. Wear a jacket next time.” Then before she could say anything more, Félix turned and walked away.


	3. T - Bridgette x Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Good Luck ft. Fridge  
> Continuation from Day 3 (Chapter 2)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's getting SUPER angsty.

Félix lay wide awake in his bed. Little cracks in the curtains let in slivers of light from the streetlamps down below, casting long streaks across his ceiling for his eyes to mindlessly traverse the tiny bumps and divots in the paint. It kept his gaze occupied in the here and now while his thoughts remained far far away—not lying down in his bedroom in the dark of night, but sitting atop the Eiffel Tower at sunset.

_“Chat Noir, can I ask you a question?”_

_If the tone of her voice hadn’t made it clear already, surely that hard gaze that she kept on the horizon hinted at the seriousness of the moment. Still, automatically putting on the charming smile he always used with her, he replied, “Of course, My Lady. Anything you like.”_

_He couldn’t keep the smile up, though, when that heavy blue gaze fell on him. “You don’t ever think of yourself as bad luck…do you?”_

_He didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure what kind of expression he wore, but it couldn’t have been good. An unsettling silence stretched between them._

_“Chat,” she finally said, “a person can’t be bad luck.”_

_A single huff of laughter. Then another. And more. Suddenly he was chuckling and it was the most heartless, bitter sound he had ever emitted. He turned his sadistic smile to the Paris cityscape before them._

_“Ladybug. I am literally the black cat. I bring misfortune.”_

**_“No.”_ ** _Ladybug took his head between her hands, wrenching his face over to look at her again. Strong blue eyes bore into him then—sparkling in the light of the sunset but **burning** with passion, and **hard** with determination. Her look alone shook him to the core before her words even began._

_“You are no more bad luck than I am good. Now you listen to me, Chat Noir. You are nothing but a positive presence in my life. Do you understand?”_

_Her grip didn’t leave his head, but it hardly mattered when those eyes had him absolutely trapped in their hold. It was the second time that day—the second time in **years** —that someone had looked at him with that genuine care._

_Not since his mother died. Not since his room was moved to the far wing of the mansion. Not since he was transferred to a school his younger brother would never step foot in._

_He didn’t know how to handle it; having someone look at him like that once that day was enough, but now again? And ten times stronger and more insistent? It was overwhelming._

_He blinked rapidly, quelling the burning in his eyes before any tears could appear. He swallowed the lump in his throat, but he still couldn’t trust his voice._

_“Chat Noir?” she asked, a little softer but not without that determined force. “Do you understand?”_

_He nodded._

He understood that she thought of him as a positive presence. But she was wrong if she thought he wasn’t bad luck. Félix had been the black cat long before the miraculous ever wandered into his life; his own luck was no doubt the reason the ring found him in the first place. The chaotic mishaps that Plagg caused around him were nothing more than tiny flakes of snow on top of the constant avalanche that was his life.

_“You are no more bad luck than I am good.”_

Félix curled up on his side, hugging a pillow close to his chest. Maybe she was right about that part.

_“You are nothing but a positive presence in my life.”_

Those words echoed in his head as he finally closed his eyes. Maybe for the first time in nearly six years it might be safe to get close to someone.

Because maybe—just maybe—his misfortune might not touch _her_ Good Luck.


	4. T - Bridgette x Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Lonely ft. Brelix  
> Continuing from Day 4 (Chapter 3)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Félix is angsty, but Bridgette is the sweetest girl this side of Candyland.

“Félix! Wait!” Barely two steps out the front doors of the school, Félix stopped and turned to see Bridgette running after him, holding his coat from yesterday. With big sparkling eyes and a smile that was far too bright, she held it out to him. “Here! Thank you for yesterday. I remembered to wear a jacket today.” Taking the coat, he nodded and turned to leave. “Wait! I was hoping we could talk a little—,”

“No.” He started walking away.

“But I just want to—,”

“Goodbye, Bridgette.”

To his surprise, she didn’t press any further. All he heard was a heavy sigh behind him before finally he was left to walk home in peace.

It was just when he’d walked into his room and hung up his coat that he saw the corner of a folded up piece of paper sticking out of the pocket. With a frown, he pulled it out and noted the messy but aesthetically pleasing handwriting scrawled on the front.

_I promise this is not a love letter. Please read it._

He let out a tiny huff of laughter. He should have known she’d sneak a note to him, as persistent as she was. With a sigh, he steeled himself to the girl’s affectionate words and opened it.

_Dear Félix,_

_I decided to write this letter just in case you don’t give me a chance to talk to you. Sorry for being so persistent._

_I just wanted to thank you for the coat. I’m really forgetful ~~sometimes~~ all the time, and even though I must have heard it was going to be cold a million times, I still walked out of the house without a jacket. If it hadn’t been for you, I probably would have been completely frozen solid by the time I walked home. I know I probably irritate you, and I don’t deserve your kindness by any means, so I really appreciate it. A lot. Thank you._

_You know, you said you were bad luck. But if you ask me, you’re the opposite. For me at least, my interaction with you was definitely good luck. I probably would have caught a cold if you hadn’t happened to give me your coat. I personally don’t think anyone can be good or bad luck, but if I had to argue one side or the other, I would say you’re good._

_So thank you._

_~~Love,~~ _

_~~Yours tru~~ _

_~~Sincer~~ _

_-Bridgette_

Félix blinked down at the paper in his hand, eyes scanning over the last paragraph over and over again as he tried to wrap his mind around it—around the idea that he could possibly be _good_ luck for anyone. His entire life had been a never-ending string of bad luck—of bringing misfortune down on those around him. Neighbor’s pets went missing, people sitting next to him in class completely blanked during tests, childhood friends fell sick and got hurt; he was bad luck—he had always _been_ bad luck.

No. No, he hadn’t been good luck for her; he’d just lent her a coat. That’s all.

His eyes caught one last line scribbled at the bottom of the page.

_P.S. I would still really really like to be friends with you if you’ll let me._

That knot tightened in his stomach again and he clenched his jaw. After everything last night, he could feel himself breaking down—his will to shut people out wearing away. He had been on his own for so long, being shut out and shutting others out for the sake of protecting them from misfortune. He was tired, bitter, and lonely— _so so lonely_.

And a tiny but persistent part of him couldn’t shake the thought that a friend with bright caring eyes sounded awfully nice.


	5. M - Luka x Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Gift ft. Lukagami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Mild Sexual Content.

“So, not that I’m complaining,” Luka began as his hands naturally made their way under Kagami’s shirt to hold her waist, “but I feel like this isn’t the gift you were talking about.”

She sat back on his lap as she pulled the tie completely loose from his neck. “Nope, only the wrapping.” He received no further explanation before her lips were on his again, fingers raking through his hair. The feeling of her nails grazing his scalp had him inhaling a sharp breath and whatever inquiry was on his tongue dissolved. He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, loving the way she sighed as he introduced his teeth. “God I missed you,” she whispered.

“You should come to my shows more often,” he murmured into her skin. “Waiting backstage has never been this interesting before.”

“Start touring within France and I will.” He hummed in response and her muscles tensed up, hand closing to a fist in his hair. _Fuck,_ if she kept pulling like that, he wasn’t sure he would be able to keep cool. It had been a long two months on the road; even just her straddling his lap like this had him getting carried away.

He forced himself to release her neck and breathe, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. “So what’s the gift?”

Luka shivered as her smooth, seductive voice trickled over his ear. “You have to find it.” She followed up her words with a tiny nip and his grip on her waist tightened.

He tried to clear his mind with a deep breath, but even that backfired as he sunk into the intoxicating scent of her perfume. “How?”

She hummed as if thinking as she skimmed her lips down from his ear and the vibrations set every nerve on high alert as they danced along his skin. “You seemed to be on the right track just a moment ago.” Just to make sure he got the message, she tilted her head, baring her neck to him once more.

He risked a glance at her face—at those daring brown eyes that burned into him and those red lips curled in a challenging smirk.

God, this woman was going to be the end of him.

Intrigued and absolutely at her mercy, he trailed his lips along her neck again, kissing a path down to her collarbone. He was all too aware of the swell of her breast as she breathed in deep and he found himself deepening his kisses, stealing a taste of her skin and grazing his teeth once again. A small, contended moan escaped her throat, the sound only coaxing him further into her hold.

Kagami reached up to tug on her sleeve until the neckline was down around her arm. Taking the cue, he continued his path along her shoulder.

And stopped as he tasted metal.

Kagami did not wear necklaces. She had told him years ago to never give her a necklace because it would just end up forgotten in a drawer somewhere. She said at best, they itched, and at worst, they got in her way. But right then, in that moment, there was an unmistakable metal chain around her neck disappearing down into the crevice of her breast.

He looked to her in silent question and her response was to merely watch him with one brow raised. Still holding that mysterious brown gaze, he hooked a finger under the chain and drew it out from beneath her shirt.

At the end lay a small plastic triangle, his favorite shade of blue, with the date of his first show embedded in worn silver paint. His eyes widened.

“My lucky pick!” His head snapped up to her. “How??”

She shrugged casually, as if she hadn’t just handed him one of his most valued possessions that he’d thought long gone. “It was hiding under one of the couch cushions. I just found it while cleaning last week.”

He grinned. Wrapping his fingers around the chain, he tugged her head down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. She immediately opened up to him, her tongue finding his and reigniting that burning desire that had barely had a moment to quell.

She pulled away, putting no more than a hair’s breadth between them to murmur against his lips, “How much time do we have before you’re expected back on stage?”

He took her hand and raised it to check her watch. “About an hour.”

With a tiny _oof_ Luka suddenly found himself lying down with his back to the couch. Kagami sat up straight, her legs parted over his hips and nimble fingers moving to undo his belt. “Good.”


	6. T - Luka x Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Melt ft. Lukaniel

Nathaniel could hear the strums of his guitar before he even had the apartment door unlocked. Frustrated and worn down and so very very tired, the soothing chords drew a long sigh out of him. He paused his movements to just rest his forehead against the door, letting the relief of that music that sounded like home wash over him, ease his mind.

A couple of notes hit wrong and the music stopped for a moment before picking up again a few bars back. With a tired smile, he pushed the door open.

Luka lounged on the couch in the living room looking gorgeous in nothing but an old t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, his hair still wet from a shower and dripping tiny beads of water on his shoulders. He suspected he had only been awake for around an hour, even though it was 3 in the afternoon. He had been absolutely out cold when Nathaniel had left that morning.

Clear blue eyes the color of calm and comfort looked up as he entered and the smile he received could warm him even on the coldest of days. “Hey,” he greeted, still strumming softly.

Nathaniel said nothing, just made his way to the couch, dropping his bag on the floor along the way. Luka was already moving his guitar out of the way when he settled a knee between his legs and hooked two hands under his jaw, pulling him into a much needed kiss. He felt more than heard the way he breathed in deep. He safely set the guitar aside before letting his hands find the small of Nathaniel’s back and sinking into the kiss.

After dating him for three years and living with him for nearly two, Luka was all too familiar with Nathaniel’s mannerisms. He knew his lips and his skin; he knew every kiss and every touch. So it was no surprise when he stroked his thumbs along his back in that way he did when trying to comfort him.

“Bad day?” he asked, voice soft. Nathaniel nodded, keeping his eyes closed and his forehead pressed against his. His hands moved down to slip behind his neck, fingers sifting through wet hair. “Do you want to talk?” He shook his head.

“Distract me?”

It wasn’t the first time he’d made the request. By now, Luka knew the meaning behind it: _kiss me, hold me, make me feel loved._ He nodded his understanding and Nathaniel could feel that tiny smile in his kiss as he briefly recaptured his lips. He stood, towering over him, and raised a warm palm to caress his cheek while the other settled flat on his back and pulled him close. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and Nathaniel melted into him with a contented sigh.

“I love you.”


	7. T - Luka x Adrien, Marc x Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Party ft. Lukadrian and Marcaniel? Marcnath? (What are we calling this?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: No sexual content, but a lot of suggestive flirtation.

“Alright, I am begging you.” Nino leaned over the table with his hands clasped, staring into Adrien’s eyes. “Please _please_ make this roll. If we have to fight this goblin any longer, I’m gonna run out of song references.”

“Don’t worry,” Luka said, shooting him a smile that had him making one of his own. “I’ve seen the playlist he compiled. He’s just being impatient.”

 _“Dude,”_ he whined, looking back over his shoulder. “You _peaked?”_

Luka shrugged, looking as relaxed as ever as he leaned back and softly strummed his guitar. “You made it a public playlist on your Spotify; of course I looked at it.

Nino opened his mouth to argue, but Marc thankfully cut in first. “Go ahead and roll, Adrien.”

“Right,” he nodded, tossing his d20. Five pairs of eyes followed the die across the table, Marc leaning over his DM screen to watch as it approached him.

_18._

Nino reached across the table to fist bump him as Marc announced, “That’s a hit! The goblin is dead.”

“Rio comes up to you, playing a victory tune on his mandolin,” Luka said, those blue eyes falling on him again. Adrien’s heart skipped as he plucked some notes on his guitar and sang along, _“‘And the last of the goblins he did slay, keeping the peace another day. Oh a million hearts that rogue could sway, but in whose bed I wonder will he lay?’”_

He could feel a blush rising to his cheeks as he smiled and replied in character, “‘Well that depends on whose bed is available to me.’”

“While that all is happening, Catherine will go to take the key from the goblin’s belt,” Nathaniel said beside him, but Adrien’s attention was trapped by the sexy smirk that took to Luka’s lips.

_“‘With anyone a man like him could have his way. Who he wants tonight he need only say.’”_

_“‘And here I thought you couldn’t get more gay,’”_ Nino sang along in a higher (sassier) voice, acting out his character. Adrien broke—unable to keep a straight face any longer—and was happy to see Luka laughing too. “Lyra walks through these two to join Catherine.”

“Okay,” Marc said through his giggles. He turned to his boyfriend. “You going to try to unlock the door then?”

Nathaniel’s shoulders slumped. “You’re going to make me roll even for that, aren’t you?”

“Has that potion worn off?” he asked with a deceptively cute smile.

“No,” he sighed. Then he turned to Nino and spoke in character. “‘Here,’ she hands the key to you, ‘You’ll probably have better luck with this.’”

“Lyra takes it and goes to open the door. ‘I told you not to drink that thing, but does anyone ever listen to the bard? Nooooo.’”

“‘They listen to me sometimes,’” Luka butt in, giving him a shit-eating grin. “‘But I _am_ the greatest mandolinist in the world, so how can they _not_ listen to me?’” Adrien laughed and that seemed to catch his eye again. His stomach flipped as he watched Luka’s smile shift into something much warmer.

“Lyra flips you off over her shoulder,” Nino replied. “So what’s behind the door?”

“Okay!” Marc sat up in his seat, practically glowing in excitement. “You open the door to what appears to be a bedroom somewhat in shambles. There’s a wardrobe on the right wall. Both of its doors are open—one hanging from its hinges—and inside all you see is a torn cloak struggling to hold onto a mangled wire hanger. To the left, you see a desk with an open journal, an overturned bottle of ink, and a matted feather quill. The ink has spread across most of the desk and now steadily drips into a small puddle on the floor. The journal looks like it’s had several pages torn out of it, and you can see them crumpled up and strewn about the floor. Lying down on the ground next to the desk is a chair that’s had one of its legs broken off. Next to that is a bed whose sheets have been torn up quite a bit, and the wooden headboard looks to have several tally marks carved into it.”

“How many?” he asked excitedly.

That smile confirmed his suspicions. “27.” Adrien jumped up and down in his chair as Marc giggled and went on. “And lastly, sitting in the windowsill at the far wall, wearing an elegant but sullied dress and holding the chair’s missing leg in a fist, is a young woman.”

Nino drummed his hands on the table right as Adrien threw his arms in the air. “Gentlemen, I believe we have found our missing princess!”

“Is she pretty?” Nathaniel asked. He leaned forward on his elbows and looked at Marc with a flirtatious smile.

Marc glared at him but was failing to keep a smile from his face. “Yes, she’s very pretty.”

“Catherine immediately approaches and kneels before her.” He took Marc’s hand and kissed it reverently before continuing, that flirtatiousness seeping heavily into his tone. “‘Your grace, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance at long last. My name is Catherine and I am but a humble sorceress, come to rescue you from your prison. I swear on the soul of my father, Domingo Montoya, you will reach your kingdom alive.”

Adrien and Nino both burst out laughing, Marc used his free hand to face palm (though he couldn’t hide his smile), and Luka quoted with a grin, _“Throw me the rope.”_

When Marc picked his head back up he was giving Nathaniel a (blushing) _you’re so dumb_ sort of look, which only made him grin wider. “Did you take her hand too?”

“No, that was just for you,” he replied, kissing his fingers again. Marc’s blush deepened, despite him trying to act serious.

“Nath, if you keep flirting with the DM, he’s going to throw more cursed potions at you,” Nino said, still chuckling.

“It’s worth it.”

Marc flicked Nathaniel’s nose before taking his hand back. “The woman stands, her eyes shifting between the four of you. She seems wary, but does not say anything.”

“Lyra steps forward,” Nino said. “‘I assure you, princess, you are safe with us. We may seem a rather odd rescue party, but we can hold our own against your adversaries. We are here to assure your safe return.”

“She tightens her grip on the wooden leg. She still looks awfully wary, but she lifts her chin and speaks with the kind of confidence and regality befitting of a future queen. ‘Good,’ she finally says. ‘Then let’s go.’ Aaaaaaand I think that’s where we’ll stop for today.”

“Yeeeessssssss,” Nino groaned, leaning back in his chair. “We finally found her.”

“Does anyone else want to watch The Princess Bride now?” Luka asked.

“Can’t,” Nino replied. “It’s date night with Alya.”

“And Marc and I are going to see that play with Rose and your sister, remember?”

“Oh yeah, that was tonight, huh? Well then,” those breathtaking, heart-stopping blue eyes turned to him once again, “Adrien?”

He swallowed and tried to keep the giddy smile from taking over his face as he nodded. “Yeah. I’d love to.”


	8. T - Marc x Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Pick-up Lines ft. Math/Narc/Marcnath/Whatever I love it

“Okay okay what about, your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?”

“Oh my gosh, Nathaniel _stop_. I am _not_ putting shitty pick-up lines in this chapter!”

Despite his continual complaints, Nathaniel refused to stop. He loved seeing that smile fixed to Marc’s mouth and the pink hue it brought to his cheeks, the cadence of his laughter and the way it made his body shake every time he spouted another line. He knew Marc was never going to actually use any of these god awful expressions for the comic—there was a reason _he_ was the writer—but if supplying them meant this endless fit of giggles, he would go on as long as he could.

“If I was a transplant surgeon, I’d give you my heart.”

 _“He’s literally a doctor.”_ He grinned as Marc failed to glare at him, unable keep the smile away for more than a second.

“Okay then how about, have you been to the doctor’s lately? Because I think you’re lacking Vitamin Me.” He couldn’t help it; he leaned the slightest bit closer on the couch and wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke. He was glad to find Marc holding his ground, albeit with a slightly deeper blush.

“But she _has_ been the doctor lately! _That’s how they met!”_

He leaned in closer. “I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?”

_“He already has her number; he is her doctor.”_

A little closer. “Are you my appendix?” Now he just looked confused. “Because I don’t really understand how you work but this feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out.”

He face palmed, still chuckling. “Where are you even getting these? Did you memorize a whole list of them or something??”

“Hey, hey Marc,” he said, ready with another one.  But his breath hitched as soon as those green eyes rose to him again and he realized he’d gotten awfully close. Marc seemed to notice too, based on the bit of surprise and the renewed blush in his cheeks, but he didn’t back away.

Nathaniel smiled. After months of walking the tightrope between friends and more, maybe it was time to fall.

He spoke a little (only a little) less jokingly this time. “My mom thinks I’m straight, can you help me prove her wrong?”

Marc’s laugh was a lot lighter this time, and that breathtaking green gaze didn’t leave his. “I’m pretty sure your mom already knows you’re bi.” Nathaniel grinned and watched as Marc turned absolutely red, seeming to realize what he’d said. “I-I mean he—his mom—his mom knows he’s—,”

Nathaniel closed what little space was left between them, cutting him off with a gentle kiss.

He felt him gasp, body going absolutely frozen, and immediately pulled away, realizing what he’d done. “S-Sorry! I should’ve asked before doing that! I-I wasn’t thinking about—!”

Then Marc kissed _him,_ rigid lips furiously pressed to his own on a single impulse of bravery. Fireworks exploded in his chest, warmth rushing through him and burning the very tips of his ears. He was about to pull away, he could feel it; Marc’s moment of courage was quickly fading.

Not wanting to let go quite yet, Nathaniel snaked his hands up under Marc’s jaw. He internally smiled as he felt him sigh and melt into him, lips relaxing and finally moving with his own. This time, when they parted, it was slow, soft, and no longer riddled with anxiety.

“I can’t believe that worked,” he whispered.

Then he grinned as Marc’s face turned cherry red _again._


	9. M - Chloé x Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Don't Go ft. Chlolila in a college au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: Mild Sexual Content

Lila was about halfway through her course reading when she heard the familiar whirring of the coffee machine in the kitchen, and she was near the end when she finally heard bare feet padding over the hardwood floor toward her.

Long bare legs and a pair of black boy shorts peeked out from under an old Pi Phi sweatshirt. Worn makeup from yesterday still smudged tired eyes and long ratty blonde hair sat atop her head in a messy bun. Chloé said nothing by way of greeting—simply slung her leg across Lila’s lap, straddling her.

“Lie to me,” she sighed.

Lila took hold of Chloé’s mug—trapping her hand underneath both of hers—and stole a sip before responding.

“You make the best cup of coffee I’ve ever had.”

Blonde brows pinched together and she frowned as she lifted the mug to her lips. Lila didn’t even try to hide her amusement as Chloé’s face turned sour. “Fuck, you’re right.” She set the coffee on the side table and settled her arms over Lila’s shoulders. “More.”

She breathed in deep as she thought, eyes roaming her girlfriend’s body as she wrapped her arms around her waist. “You’re the ugliest person I’ve ever seen,” she finally said. Then she added with a wicked smirk, “But your hair looks pretty good like that.”

Chloé laughed and gave her a look of fake indignation. “Bitch.”

She grinned and pulled her closer. “I want you out of my sight,” she continued, hands snaking up under her sweatshirt. “You make me sick. Especially all dressed down like this, I mean really you look like shit.”

“Ugh,” she groaned, “really though. I’m so not sexy like this.”

Chloé was apparently being serious, but Lila found herself skimming her lips along the crook of her neck and whispering into her skin. “Yeah, the sight of you like this really turns me off.” She swiped her tongue over Chloé’s skin and sucked lightly, starting a series of open-mouthed kisses. She sighed in response, a delicate sound carried on a breath accompanying the melting of her body into hers. “Especially when you make noises like that.”

She whined in complaint even as she pulled Lila closer. “Nooo, I have to go to a group meeting soon.”

“Don’t go,” she said, moving her kisses down to Chloé’s shoulder where she could leave hickeys no one else would see. “Just tell them you got tied up.”

She huffed a small laugh before gasping as the kisses grew more intense. Her words came out as more of a moan than an argument. “You know I’m not as good at lying as you are.”

Lila hummed, loving the way it made her tense up. “It doesn’t have to be a lie,” she murmured seductively.

“Fuck,” Chloé whispered. She took Lila’s face in her hands and guided her to her lips. “You’re going to make me flunk out.”


	10. M - Chloé x Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rare Pair Day 18: Wedding ft. Chloluka!

Luka watched his girlfriend straighten out her tie in the mirror, holding her vest at the ready behind her. He didn’t miss the way her eyes scanned over her face, checking for any imperfections in her makeup for the fifth time since she finished it.

She was flawless.

She finally decided her tie was orderly enough, smoothed down the collar of her shirt and slipped her arms through the vest. As she buttoned it up, he set his hands on her waist and leaned forward so his mouth was next to her ear.

Eyes never leaving the absolute goddess in the mirror, he asked in a quiet voice, “Have I ever told you how sexy you look in men’s clothing?”

Chloé chuckled, red lips curling in that confident smirk of hers. “I don’t believe you’ve had the opportunity.”

Luka hummed into the skin under her ear and she sank into him, lifting a hand to sift her fingers through his hair. He pressed a line of kisses along her jaw and turned her until she was facing him, finally capturing her lips. She breathed in that deep breath that she always did on the first kiss and he used his grip on her waist to pull her close.

It was only a few seconds through before a whine bubbled up from the back of her throat and she pulled away. “Nooo we’re going to ruin my lipstick!” She turned back around to check the mirror again.

She was still flawless.

“Okay!” She snatched her suit coat off the wall hook and pulled it on, then turned to him with hands on her hips. “How do I look?”

He made no effort to hide the way his eyes roamed over her form, admiring the combination of her well-tailored black suit with her heels and makeup. He’d seen his fair share of hot guys dressed up and none of them had ever worn a suit as well her.

“Amazing as always.”

“Lukaaa,” she groaned, dropping her arms.

“What? It’s true.” She gave him a deadpanned expression. He smiled. “You’ll be the hottest groomsman up there. Hotter even than the groom himself.”

She perked up again with a scoff, flipping her ponytail back behind her head even though none of it had fallen forward. “Got that right. Adrien may be a model, but he’s got nothing on me.” She glanced around their living room. “Am I forgetting anything?”

Luka took the ends of her open coat in his hands and pulled her in again, angling his head down as if to kiss her. She sucked in that deep breath again, eyes falling to his lips. He smirked; he could easily steal another kiss.

Instead, he buttoned up her coat.

Chloé’s eyes fell shut as she deflated with a tiny laugh. “Tease.”

He hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. “Says the woman who won’t let me mess up her lipstick.”

The smile she wore then was far too sexy as she looked him over, fingers curling around his tie. She tugged lightly, pulling him down so she could murmur in his ear, “Keep thinking those thoughts, Couffaine. I’m all yours once the wedding’s over.” She pecked his cheek, the innocence of the move almost torturous after those words.

Then she let go and stepped past him. “Okay, I gotta go. I’ll see you there.” He turned and watched her grab her keys off the coffee table. “Save a dance for me?” she asked, glancing back him as she moved toward the door.

“Try every dance.”

She laughed lightly. “Good. You look a little too handsome in that tie; wouldn’t want any sad single people stealing you away.”

“Away from you?” He shook his head. “Impossible.”


	11. T - Luka x Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Snowed In ft. Lukaniel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This one is super angsty.

“This one.” Nathaniel tapped his index finger over Luka’s shirt—where he knew the image of a snake wrapped around a guitar sat etched into his skin. “That’s my favorite.”

“You’re just saying that because it’s mine.”

He shook his head. “No, I’m serious. That’s my favorite tattoo I’ve ever given.” He sat back again and took a sip of his tea as he watched Luka’s eyes analyze him, assessing whether or not he was lying as he always did. Eventually, he smiled.

“Good. Because it’s my favorite tattoo I’ve ever gotten.”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes—a smile threatening the corner of his lips. “Now _you’re_ the one who’s just saying that.” The man had way too many tattoos for that one to possibly be his favorite—tattoos that he _knew_ held a lot of meaning. Like the music notes tucked behind his ear, the lyrics to his favorite song on the inside of his arm, or his mother’s and sister’s birthdays on the back of his shoulder. Sure, he had put a lot of work into that tattoo to make sure it really captured _Luka_ , but—

“No, I’m not,” he said, a warm, almost _tender_ look in his eyes. That look caught him, and suddenly they were _there_ together in that moment. Luka leaned in slowly, coming far too close considering how little space was already between them.

Nathaniel’s breath hitched in his throat and he was suddenly all too aware of the beating in his chest—of the heart that was crushing under the weight of that gaze. Before he could get lost in those eyes—lost in that blue that absolutely destroyed him every time—he turned to look out the window and cleared his throat.

“Looks like the storm isn’t letting up.” It was just hours ago when the snow outside had stacked up high enough to reach his bottom windowsill. Now, nearly a third of the glass was covered, the rest of it boasting the image of a blurry and disorienting frozen wasteland. “Sorry you got trapped here.”

Luka still hadn’t backed up. That tenderness that had been in his eyes seeped into his voice as he replied, “I’m not.”

The snake coiled around his heart squeezed tighter. Nathaniel didn’t look at him, keeping his eyes focused on the storm and taking another drink from his mug. He purposely drank until it was empty.

“I’m going to make more tea,” he said, quickly getting up from the couch. He grabbed Luka’s mug off the coffee table and walked away. “Want some?”

His only response was the sigh that followed him down the hall. Nathaniel swallowed down the lump in his throat, unsuccessfully trying to push down his feelings with it.

This was a bad idea. He had known it was a bad idea when Luka called, he had known it was a bad idea when the invitation had left his mouth, and he had _really_ known it was a bad idea the second he opened the door. The second he saw him again. The second he said hi and smiled at him with that goddamn smile he knew belonged to him.

This was a bad idea. They couldn’t just have lunch and hang out for a couple hours, catching up like old friends, because they _weren’t_ friends, and no matter how many times he told himself they were, Nathaniel knew it would never be true. They weren’t friends, they were more. They were always more and they were always going to be more unless they were nothing.

He smacked the mugs down on the kitchen counter a little too hard and forced himself to take a deep breath.

“Nath?” He flinched, every muscle in his body going rigid as he tried to steel himself against that achingly gentle voice. He could feel Luka’s body heat as he came to stand behind him, the familiar scent of his shampoo dragging him further into that heartbreaking comfort. “Nath, please look at me.”

“No.”

“Please—,”

 _“No,_ Luka!” His voice came out louder than he wanted it to. He ran a hand back through his hair, gripping it tight as he forced himself to take a slow, calming breath. “No, Luka,” he repeated, quieter this time. “I can’t look at you. Because when I look at you, I’m right back where I was a year ago.”

There was a pause before he asked, in a voice that was all too soft, “So what?”

 _“So what?”_ He spun, furious and hurt and no longer able to hold it in. He could see his own heartbreak mirrored in those blue eyes as they met his and it just made it that much worse. “You left, Luka.”

 “I’m here now.”

“Yeah, but for how long? A week? A month?”

“I told you, we don’t have another tour planned yet.”

 _“Yet.”_ He paused, biting the inside of his lip to keep it from trembling. “Yet. You may be here for now, but you _will_ leave again, and I can’t deal with that.”

He didn’t seem to have anything to say to that—just continued watching him with those sad blue eyes that had him breaking inside. Nathaniel moved away to fill the kettle with more water. He _really_ couldn’t look at him like that, not when he would still do just about anything to keep sadness like that out of his eyes forever.

He had just turned the burner on when Luka spoke again. “I haven’t been seeing anyone else.” He paused, hesitant. “Have you?”

Nathaniel watched the blue flame flicker under his red tea kettle, slowly warming it up. “No.”

“And there hasn’t been a single day when I haven’t thought about you.” He paused again, and Nathaniel knew it was because he was thinking through every word slowly. That’s what he did when he had to talk; he slowed down. Checked and rechecked every sentence before letting it out, because he would say something wrong otherwise. “I wanted to call you after every concert, text you every day on the road. I kept scrolling through old conversations and…” he trailed off. He didn’t need to finish that sentence anyway; Nathaniel knew where it was going. “What about you?” he eventually asked. “Was it like that for you too?”

He sighed, pushing his fingers back through his hair again. “Yeah.”

“Then honestly, Nathaniel, I don’t get why we can’t just do long distance.” He could hear frustration bubbling up in Luka’s voice. That didn’t happen often; it took an awful lot to get him there. “Can you imagine what this year could have been like if we actually did text each other every time we wanted to? If we talked on the phone before bed every night? If we snapchatted every day, just to see each other’s faces? I _missed_ you,” his voice cracked, and Nathaniel could feel his will following suit. “I don’t understand why we’re missing each other, miserable and alone, when instead we could be missing each other together, with the promise of being together again at the end of it.”

Luka didn’t say anything more, and neither did he. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t find anything wrong with Luka’s words; all he could think was that he didn’t know how he would deal with him leaving again. Because he couldn’t go with him—he had a business, a _life,_ here—but he also could never ask him to stay. He could never stand in the way of his dreams like that.

But Nathaniel also couldn’t deny how much just being with him for the last few hours had eased the ache he had been living with since he ended it. How even just sitting and talking and joking had made him feel ten times lighter than he had felt _all year._ And how he knew that Luka leaving again wouldn’t be any easier broken up.

They stood there in silence, Nathaniel’s back turned to him, until the kettle was whistling. Letting loose a heavy sigh that took an immense weight with it, he turned off the burner.

“You really don’t know when you’ll be leaving again?” he asked, getting out two new tea bags.

“No. I’m here for a few months at least. Maybe a year.”

“Where are you staying?” He poured the hot water.

“At my sister’s right now, but I’m looking for a place to rent. I can tell I’m driving Rose crazy, even if she’s too nice to say so.”

Nathaniel finally turned to face him with a deep breath. He could see those eyes searching his, a deep seated hope swimming behind them as he waited.

He held out a mug for him. “Stay here.”

Luka mindlessly took the drink while his eyes widened, a hesitant relief rising to the surface. “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “I miss you. I don’t care how long I have before you leave again, I want every second. And after that… You’re right. I’d rather be sad together than miserable apart.”

A slow smile spreading across his lips, Luka set the mug aside and reached out to cradle Nathaniel’s head in his hands. The feeling was all too familiar, and he didn’t know how he had ever survived without it.

Just like he didn’t know how he had ever survived without that kiss.


	12. G - Bridgette x Félix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Gentle ft. Fridge  
> Continuation from Day 6 (Chapter 4)!

_“Bridgette!”_

_The good die young._ Félix had heard that phrase more than his fair share of times, under circumstances he tried not to think about. They were circumstances he put to rest in the recesses of his mind—that dark corner that haunted him at night and dictated how he lived during the day. He’d done his best to prevent circumstances like that for a very long time—and he did. He spaced himself from others, he made minimal contact, he lived in solitude, and as a result, the people in his vicinity had remained safe for years.

But watching as the akuma’s energy blast hurtled toward Bridgette, Félix realized that he had slipped.

 _No,_ he thought as he rushed toward her. The good may die young, but she was so much more than that and he was _not_ going to let her die.

Even with the searing pain that erupted between his shoulder blades as he blocked the bulk of the blast, relief washed through Chat Noir with her captured in his arms—her living, breathing, unharmed form safe in his hold.

“Chat Noir!” she cried in a rush. “Look out!”

He didn’t take the time to follow her gaze over his shoulder. Without another word, he swept her up and leaped, bounding over rooftops as far away from the akuma as he could afford to take her. Every move he made burned as the crackling energy from the akuma’s beam spread out from the center of his back, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Not with Bridgette Cheng’s arms locked around his neck as she held on for dear life. Not with Bridgette Cheng near danger.

_I let her near danger. I let her near me._

“I’m so sorry.” The whispered words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“What?” she asked. He said nothing, grateful for the cover of the wind in her ears.

The sounds of explosions and screaming were far behind them when he finally allowed himself to put her down, letting her find her footing on the roof of an industrial building. “You should be safe here.”

“Wait, Chat Noir!” A surprisingly strong hand snatched his wrist before he could turn and leave. Those blue eyes were on him in a concerned fury that stirred up something familiar in the back of his mind—a memory perhaps. But never had he thought he might see a look so determined on such a gentle girl.

“You have to be more careful than that,” she said, voice hard. The pain in his back jolted down along his spine as if to reinforce her words. He tried to hide it, but she didn’t miss the way he winced, and suddenly her brows were drawn together in worry. “Please,” she said in a softer tone. Two gentle hands found the sides of his face and the hold felt achingly familiar in a way that hit him much harder than he would expect. “Ladybug can’t defend Paris without you.”

His heart was beating too hard, as if in the midst of panic, but it was only the rush of emotions those caring eyes sent racing through him. He should have seen this coming. With all the compassion she displayed toward others on a daily basis, he should have known her care could be this severe under more dire circumstances.

She really was so much more than good. She was too good. Of all people, it had to be her with whom he had slipped. He’d allowed her to interact with him; even if he still kept most of his distance, he’d entertained the daily _hello_ and sometimes even the _how are you._

Not close. But too close.

His bad luck had put her in danger. He had been lucky enough to still have her here looking at him with that care and compassion it seemed she never dropped, but there was no guarantee that would be true in the future.

She was too good. He couldn’t let this happen again.

“With all due respect,” he replied as he took one of her hands, “Paris wouldn’t be worth defending without _you.”_ He pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. It wasn’t like the ones he gave Ladybug; it was soft, warm, _real,_ as he poured into it all of the appreciation he held for the girl. If this was going to be the last time he allowed himself near her, he at least wanted to give her that.

He dropped her hand. He took a step back. “Stay safe, Bridgette Cheng.” And with that, he left.


	13. G - Luka x Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Coffee Date ft. Lukanette!

Marinette stared down at her untouched coffee, watching ripples run along the surface as she nervously tapped the ceramic mug. It felt a lot less warm than it had when she’d gotten it. That wasn’t good. That meant she had been sitting here for a while, not drinking it and not saying anything, which meant that he probably thought she was ignoring him and that she hated him and didn’t want to be here. He was probably going to leave and never talk to her again and she would have completely ruined her chances because she was just too much of a nervous wreck and—

“I’m sorry,” she blurted. She risked a quick glance up at his face and found those calm blue eyes still watching her patiently. “I-I don’t do this often.”

“That’s okay,” Luka said, voice smooth in that way that it always was. “Neither do I.”

She looked up again, confused. “You don’t?”

“No.”

“As in, you don’t drink coffee often?”

“Um,” he glanced down at the mug in his hands—equally untouched. “I mean, that too. But I meant I don’t date often.”

She blinked at him. “Really?”

“Really,” he replied, a light chuckle in his voice.

“But you’re…” He waited for her to continue that sentence. So did she. She didn’t.

“I’m…?”

“Hot.”

…

Oh god, that really just came out of her mouth, didn’t it? Marinette could feel her face quickly reaching a higher temperature than her neglected coffee.

Luka smiled though, and it had that quality of ease that always made her feel better about herself. “Thank you. So are you.”

She dropped her eyes again, nearly positive that her face was actually in flames this time. “I-I mean,” she stuttered, “y-you’re just so…so _calm_ and _collected_ and _cool_ all the time a-and this seems like the kind of thing that just…just comes so easily to you or—,”

Gentle fingers settled over hers, stilling her erratic tapping. She looked up again to see that calming, understanding gaze on her and as nervous as he seemed to make her, he simultaneously made her feel so much better.

“I promise I’m just as nervous on the inside.” _I don’t believe you,_ she thought, and though she didn’t say it out loud, her expression must have screamed it. He leaned in a little closer, as if sharing a secret. “I’ve been waiting to go on a real date with you for years, Marinette. I’m probably even more worried about messing this up than you are.”

Marinette swallowed nervously. How she had ever captured the attention of such a perfect man she would never know. She glanced down at her coffee again. It was going to be too cold to drink soon. If she was being honest, she hadn’t really wanted it in the first place.

“Maybe we’re going about this wrong,” she finally said, looking up again. “Want to go for a walk?”

His shoulders dropped with what looked like a sigh of relief. “I would love to.”


	14. T - Luka x Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Thief ft. Lukagami :D

_Fuck._

Most nights, Luka’s graveyard shift as the security guard was basically paid free time. He did his rounds every couple hours, he kept his eyes on the security cameras, and he tested out new tunes on his guitar. It was boring, but it was money, and it let him continue his music, so he was content.

But tonight was not most nights. Tonight was in fact a _oh shit that’s an actual person in the lobby, not just me seeing things_ night.

How they had managed to get in without tripping the alarms he didn’t know. He worked at a fairly high-profile museum, equipped with up-to-date security systems that it would take a good deal of knowledge and skill to bypass. Whoever this was, they were clearly not someone to underestimate.

Gun at the ready in one hand and flashlight in the other, Luka made his way to the lobby where he had last spotted the intruder. He moved as silently as possible and strained his ears for any noise whatsoever that might tip him off to their whereabouts.

He had heard absolutely nothing when the blade appeared at his neck, the intruder suddenly materializing behind him out of thin air.

A voice like ice itself carried over his right shoulder. “Hand over the gun.” Why did that voice sound so familiar?

“Do I know you?”

“If you don’t do as I say, you’re going to know my sword pretty soon.” Not answering the question. Also, wait, did she say sword?

Luka finally took a moment to glance down at the weapon threatening him. He could just barely see the green glow of the emergency exit sign glint off the tip of the blade out to his left.

“Are you seriously wielding a sword? In 2019?”

“You’re really not in any position to criticize my weapon choice,” she hissed, pressing cold metal to his throat to punctuate the statement.

That voice really was far too familiar. He searched his mind for where he might have heard it. Something about that voice…and swords…

He gasped. “You’re the girl from the party!” The one from that party he’d played at three weeks ago. The one who liked fencing and reading literature in other languages and who handled herself with grace in absolutely everything she did. The one he’d invited back home that night.

“Oops,” she said sarcastically. In one swift movement, she swiped the gun from his hand and spun to stand before him, sword still at his neck all the while. “You caught me.”

Those light brown eyes were still just as heart stopping as he remembered; he would recognize them anywhere, even behind the mask she wore now. “Kagami.”

“Funny, I seem to remember you saying you were terrible with names.”

“I am,” he replied. “I wanted to remember yours though.”

She had been the best part of that party. She was stunning on the dance floor and even more so in conversation. She was quick, witty, and spoke with a certain bluntness that was refreshing in a dishonest world.

Or at least, so he’d thought.

She had been gone by morning, leaving him wondering if he’d only dreamt her.

“You knew who I was,” he realized. She must have found the security access codes while he’d been sleeping. “That’s why you went home with me.”

A tiny smirk took to the corner of her lips and even now, knowing who she was, he couldn’t help but note how breathtakingly gorgeous she was. He should have known she was a thief; she was far too hot for him.

“Sorry for taking advantage of you,” she said, and he really couldn’t tell if the sentiment was sincere or not. She took a moment to unload the gun, letting the cartridge fall to the floor before tossing it across the room. Then she reached in her pocket and pulled out a long silver chain with a red jewel hanging on the end of it. He recognized it; one of the museum’s prized possessions. An ancient piece of jewelry referred to as The Dragon Miraculous. “I had to get a family heirloom back. I hope you can understand.” The words seemed true enough, but knowing now how skilled at deception she was, he didn’t know what to believe.

She was just putting the necklace back in her pocket when the police sirens began their approach.

Kagami never dropped the sword, keeping the constant threat of that blade at the side of his neck, but she took a long step forward and rose up on her toes until her face was mere centimeters from his. “If it helps,” she whispered, her words brushing his cheek, “I really did like you.”

Cold metal kept its place on his skin as her lips met his. Her kiss was quick, but it was no less breathtaking than any of the ones they had shared in the heat of passion.

“Goodbye, Luka.”

And then she was gone, narrowly avoiding red and blue lights as she disappeared into the night.


	15. T - Bridgette x Félix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Family ft. Brelix  
> Continuation from Day 24 (Chapter 12)!

Twenty-six letters combined in millions of variations. Those combinations combined in millions more. Every combination of letters has its own meaning and, added to others, sends its own message, but at the end of the day, that’s all they are. Letters. Letters printed in ink on paper.

To Félix’s eyes that day, that’s all they were. Letters. Inconsequential shapes that he looked at but did not see as his mind remained lost in memory. Memory of green eyes looking up at him from beneath golden hair. Of a boy heavier than he remembered clutched tightly in leather clad arms.

A paper coffee cup appeared in front of him, set down gently by the figure now putting her feet on the bench next to him and taking a seat on the picnic table itself. Not closing his book, Félix looked up to where Bridgette smiled amicably, then to the cup in front of him. The paper tag at the end of the string hanging from the lid read _Earl Grey_.

He really wasn’t surprised she somehow knew his preferred tea.

Félix opened his mouth to tell her to go away, but she spoke before he could. “I know you’ve been avoiding me again. I don’t know why, but that’s your decision and I’ll respect it.”

“Then—,”

“Except for right now when you clearly need someone to talk to.”

Her expression was calm, gentle, but resolute—not to be budged—and it held all the kindness he didn’t deserve.

“I’m fine, Bridgette,” he said rigidly.

She gave him a sad sort of smile—an _understanding_ smile—and he didn’t understand why she wouldn’t just hate him for his rudeness already. It worked on everyone else; why did she have to be so… _her?_

“You’ve been on that page for fifteen minutes.” He averted his gaze. If he was being honest, he didn’t even remember what the chapter was about. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bridgette take a sip from her own cup—her tag read _Apple Spice._ “I heard your brother got attacked last night,” she said softly. “Does it have to do with that?”

A voice slightly deeper than he remembered screaming for help.

“He’s fine.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Félix looked up again and felt guilt stir in his chest as he was met with patient blue eyes. _Too good._

He looked back at his book. He couldn’t even remember what it was about at this point.

Sighing in resignation, he closed the book and pushed it aside. The cup of tea felt warm in his hands. He let it thaw his frigid touch a few moments before finally, in a voice just above a whisper, he spoke aloud the words that had echoed through his mind since last night.

“It’s my fault.”

“How so?”

Leaving the house earlier than usual. Crossing paths unexpectedly. A bright smile catching him before it was too late. A 13-year-old boy running across the room. A frame taller than he remembered ensnaring him in a hug. Warm. Too warm not to hug him back.

A bodyguard akumatized later that day.

“Bad luck,” he finally muttered.

A cold breeze brushed past them. Félix raised the cup to his lips and took a sip, taking comfort in the warmth and familiarity of Earl Grey. At his side, Bridgette took another sip of her Apple Spice as she seemed to consider his words.

“That’s why you’re avoiding me again, isn’t it?”

An energy blast hurtling straight toward Bridgette Cheng. Just barely blocking it in time.

Félix nodded.

“You space yourself from everyone, don’t you?” she asked gently. “Even him.” He nodded and took another sip. “Do you talk to…anyone?”

He didn’t answer, hard gaze trained on the school courtyard, looking but not seeing. She seemed to accept that, falling silent and taking a sip of her drink. A few moments passed like that, both sitting in easy stillness, taking intermittent drinks to stay warm in the early February air. The sky was deceptively clear that day. The sunlight could only offer fleeting caresses of heat before it was brushed away by the wind. Still, it was nicer than it had been lately. A glimpse of the spring to come.

“Well,” Bridgette finally said, her normal energy slipping back into her voice, “I don’t think you’re bad luck.” Félix looked up again and opened his mouth to argue, but she didn’t give him the chance. “But even if you are,” she continued, setting those heart stopping blue eyes on him again, “it doesn’t matter. No one deserves solitude like that.”

He had nothing to say to that. Despite what his guilt might scream at him, he knew objectively speaking that he didn’t _deserve_ this.

“Besides,” she shrugged, staring at the cup in her hands. “I’ve been told I’m good luck. So if you’re going to keep avoiding me, you’re going to need to come up with a new excuse.”

Then that kind, caring smile was turned to him again, sunlight glittering in those ever compassionate eyes, and he could feel the winter chill slip away.

He could drown in that blue.

Worse though, if he did, he was pretty sure he would choose to swim again.


	16. M - Chloé x Luka x Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rare Pair Month Day 29: Long Distant ft. Chlolukanath, also known as my new OT3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for a lot of suggestive dialogue

**CB** – Hey  
**CB** – Hey Luka  
**CB** – Remember when I said I’d make you pay for leaving?  
**CB** – IMG_2347

 **LC** – I’d be pretty okay with it if you were wearing that when I get back

 **CB** – You sure about that?  
**CB** – IMG_2348

 **LC** – …  
**LC** – You’re right  
**LC** – You look way better without it

 **CB** – [kissing_heart] [heart]

 

 **CB** – Hey, Nathaniel says to get him some of that weird candy you brought back last time you were there  
**CB** – And so do I  
**CB** – Get double

 **LC** – Okay, but in return…

 **CB** – IMG_2378

 **LC** – Is he wearing my shirt?

 **CB** – We both are  
**CB** – IMG_2379  
**CB** – Hurry up and come back~

 **LC** – Yes my queen

 **CB** – [crown] [bee] [yellow_heart]

 

 **NK** – Stop telling Chloé to bite my butt

 **LC** – Why would I do that

 **NK** – Because I’ll take her phone away and then you won’t get any more pictures

 **LC** – Good luck with that, she’ll murder you

 **NK** – …  
**NK** – I’ll wear  your signed Jagged T while painting

 **LC** – [frowning]  
**LC** – You get meaner when I leave you alone with Chloé

 **NK** – If you don’t like it, don’t leave [shrug]

 **LC** – Next time, I’m making you two come with me

 

 **CB** – OMG  
**CB** – OMG NATH  
**CB** – N A T H A N I E L

 **NK** – ???

 **CB** – LUKA ISN’T HERE

 **NK** – Yes  
**NK** – Correct

 **CB** – Do you know what that means???

 **NK** – It means we’re sad?

 **CB** – It means you, me, sushi, and a Korean drama marathon!!

 **NK** – OH SHIT  
**NK** – Tonight?

 **CB** – Tonight.

 

 **CB** – IMG_2402  
**CB** – We’re taking advantage of your absence

 **LC** – You two are cute  
**LC** – Bite Nath’s butt for me

 **CB** – Will do [heart]

 

 **NK** – I hope you’ve said your goodbyes to that Jagged T

 **LC** – Worth it

 

 **CB** – I got a new lipstick shade, check it out~  
**CB** – IMG_2418

 **LC** – Isn’t that *your* butt?

 **CB** – Yes it is [wink]

 **LC** – Please tell me you got a picture of him wearing it

 **CB** – Who do you think I am?  
**CB** – IMG_2409

 **LC** – Wow

 **CB** – ikr? Honestly he wears it better than me

 **LC** – Proof?

 **CB** – IMG_2417  
**CB** – Next we need to see how it looks on you [kissing_heart]

 **LC** – I can’t tell if you mean me wearing the lipstick or being kissed with it

 **CB** – “Yes.” –Nathaniel

 

 **CB** – He wasn’t bluffing

 **LC** – ?  
**LC** – Bluffing about what?  
**LC** – ??  
**LC** – Chloé please tell me you’re not talking about what I think you’re talking about  
**LC** – ???????????????????

 **CB** – IMG_2413

 **LC** – Oh thank fuck it’s his tablet

 **CB** – Told you I’d make you pay for leaving~

 **LC** – I didn’t know the currency was heart attacks

 **CB** – [kissing_heart]

 

 **CB** – LUKA COUFFAINE  
**CB** – WE HAD A DEAL

 **LC** – ?

 **CB** – I SAID I WOULD BITE NATH’S BUTT AS MUCH AS YOU WANTED AS LONG AS YOU DIDN’T BITE MINE

 **LC** – I didn’t bite yours

 **CB** – YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE NATH BITE ME

 **LC** – I’m sorry I have no idea what you’re talking about

 **CB** – LUKA COUFFAINE DO YOU WANT TO DIE

 **LC** – [blue_heart]

 

 **CB** – Busy day ahead, right?

 **LC** – Yeah  
**LC** – Interview, photo shoot, concert, and after party

 **CB** – Perfect  
**CB** – IMG_2460

 **LC** – Oh no

 **CB** – IMG_2469

 **LC** – Are you gonna

 **CB** – IMG_2471

 **LC** – Yep

 **CB** – IMG_2475  
**CB** – IMG_2477  
**CB** – IMG_2489

 **LC** – How did you even get that angle?

 **CB** – I had help  
**CB** – IMG_2492

 **LC** – Fuck you two look good…

 **CB** – IMG_2498  
**CB** – IMG_2500  
**CB** – IMG_2503

 **LC** – That’s not fair

 **CB** – What can I say? We miss you. We got creative~  
**CB** – IMG_2511

 **LC** – We’re doing that when I get home

 **CB** – IMG_2516

 **LC** – And until then I will be doing my best not to think of these pictures

 **CB** – IMG_2518  
**CB** – I hope you regret your actions [kissing_heart]

 **LC** – You make it hard to regret anything

 

 **NK** – You get home on Saturday, right?

 **LC** – Sunday

 **NK** – Damn it, Luka

 

 **CB** – Hey  
**CB** – Idea for when Luka gets home  
**CB** – IMG_2525

 **NK** – Those look ridiculous  
**NK** – Let’s do it

 

 **CB** – ETA?

 **LC** – 20 mins

 **CB** – Perfect  
**CB** – Surprise waiting for you in the bedroom

 **LC** – Oh really?

 **CB** – See you soon~

 **LC** – See you soon


	17. G - Chloé x Luka x Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rare Pair Month Day 30: Soulmates ft. Chlolukanath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Colors by Halsey just happened to come on while I was writing this. It was a sign.

Nathaniel had always been able to see color…sort of. It was like it was half-there. A flicker of blue, a flash of yellow, a splash of red in his periphery, but only greyscale in focus. Half-there.

But there nonetheless. No one could deny that he was seeing color, even if only sort of, and even if he was only five years old. No one knew what to make of it. Nothing was _wrong,_ his doctors would say. He was always in perfect health, he could just…see color. Sometimes.

Others questioned it. His whole life they questioned it, but Nathaniel didn’t. It was just the way he was—it was his normal—and he loved it. He was able to use his crayons like most other kids couldn’t; depict the world that most others couldn’t see. The world of color, even if only half-color.

He had a gift; he was special. He had been given a half-color world and regardless of why or how, he intended to use it.

But it wasn’t until he was seventeen that he learned what color really was; when that flicker of blue turned solid in the form of soulful eyes up on stage.

Loud music echoed off the walls around him, but Nathaniel’s world was silence. All he knew was blue—blue eyes, blue jacket, blue heart—steady and unwavering, remaining even after he let himself blink.

From there it spread, ripples on the water pulsing with his heart, until color was no longer half-there but all around him in full, unfiltered detail. But he wouldn’t look at that full-color world until later because in that moment, his attention couldn’t be torn from the center of it all—the guitarist on stage.

He was beautiful, with messy black hair and a tall, thin stature and _breathtaking_ blue eyes. His expression was a positive sort of calm, with an easy gaze and a soft smile—the kind of face that he imagined could soothe him even on the worst of days. The kind of face he could and would fall in love with.

He tore his eyes away just long enough to search through his program. A name, he needed a name.

_Luka Couffaine._

* * *

Luka’s sister had begun seeing color when she was only five years old. He remembered meeting her at the school’s front steps that day—remembered her blinking and unable to stop looking around confused, telling him that the first day of school was a lot weirder than he told her it would be. Not weird in a bad way, she had said, just weird. It wasn’t until they got home and talked to their mom that he found out it was weird in a way he didn’t understand. Weird in a way his mom said he probably wouldn’t understand for a long time.

He was okay with that though, even once he grew to understand the concept of colors. He was okay with his eyes not seeing everything because at least his ears still heard everything. And that was all he needed, really. Music was all he needed.

When he started to understand what a soulmate was, he thought it sounded nice, but he didn’t get why everyone else had to make such a big deal about it. Kids in his class lamented not seeing color when they looked at their partners and impatiently complained that they wanted to meet their soulmates already.

Luka would just shrug and put on his headphones when those conversations came up. He already had a one true love; if someday he gained a soulmate on top of that, then he supposed that would be nice, but he was happy seeing in black and white.

He was nineteen years old when a splash of red showed him a hint of what he’d been missing out on.

He had heard of Nathaniel Kurtzberg before—had even seen a couple of pictures of him—because he was friends with his little sister. But seeing him in person was like the moment the bass drum hits for the first time—powerful, impactful, _right,_ and every moment after that, you don’t know how the song ever played without it.

His hair splashed red and his eyes flickered blue—but not the same blue that flickered in the mirror. He lived with a passion for his art that resonated with Luka’s passion for his music and together, they were the best duet he could imagine.

The song was still missing something, though, they found. Because soon, Nathaniel realized that Luka was only seeing half-color. Just like he had up until then.

Nathaniel said he had never questioned it in himself, but now he questioned it in Luka. He thought it was just him—just a strange fact of his existence—but if it was happening to Luka now, then maybe it really meant something.

He thought about it every day, even the days he didn’t say anything about it; Luka knew he did. He thought about it every day for years. But Luka didn’t fret. He had his one true love. He had his soulmate. He even had half-color. He was happy with that.

He was twenty-four years old when he understood—understood why Nathaniel always wished he could see full color, understood why he only saw half-color, understood even why Nathaniel had only seen half-color before. Because he was twenty-four when he saw in person for the first time a flash of yellow he had only before seen on the news and in his sister’s school pictures.

_Chloé Bourgeois._

* * *

Chloé was five years old when she met her soulmate—or at least, sort of—and she refused to believe it even then. The colors were wrong. Everyone said they would fill her entire world and they would always be there for her to see, but they weren’t; they were only half-there. And she knew—she _knew_ —it was because the colors had messed up. It had to be. Because there was no way—absolutely no way—the weird art boy was her soulmate.

She never told anyone she saw in half-color, because she knew what they would say. _Just like him._ He was the only other person who saw in half-color and everyone knew it. Everyone knew and so if she told them, she knew the conclusion they would come to. The conclusion that was wrong.

It was easy to tell herself that when they were thirteen and the same growth spurt hadn’t hit him that was starting to hit the others. He didn’t know how to take care of his hair, so that splash of red in her peripheral was always a mess and he was awkward and dorky and antisocial and everything that she _wasn’t._

He started to post his art online that year and sometimes she would see it. She would stare at the half-color world he painted— _their_ half-color world—and she would shake her head. It was wrong. That was why it was only half, because it was wrong. It had to be.

It was harder to tell herself that when they were seventeen and he started to smile like _that._ There was almost always paint on his cheek or ink on his fingers and his hair was so long he was starting to pull it back out of his eyes—his eyes that sparked teal. He was still dorky—he was always going to be dorky—but he made dorky look cute now and she didn’t understand it. She didn’t understand his smile or the emotions it stirred in her and she didn’t understand why a small part of her always wished she was causing it.

That was when his art changed. He stopped painting their world. Now he painted a world of full color— _his_ world—a world she couldn’t see. Because he had found his soulmate. He had found his soulmate and it wasn’t her, so…so she was right. The colors had been wrong and someday she would see full color too with her own soulmate who wasn’t him.

She didn’t understand why she felt so lonely that night.

She didn’t understand until she was twenty-two and she saw him again. Out under the sun in the park she saw that splash of red she hadn’t seen in so long except now it was next to a flicker of blue and suddenly they were both solid. They didn’t move when she stared straight at them. They stayed and out from them color bled into the rest of her world. Full color. Full color that started with a splash of red and a flicker of blue.

Blue tips on black hair and blue eyes that found hers and _paused._ He paused and she knew. She knew that he was seeing full color too—that he had seen half-color too. Just like her. Just like Nathaniel.

He paused and she understood.

The colors weren’t wrong. They were never wrong. They were just incomplete.


	18. G - Félix x Bridgette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: Valentine ft. Fridge  
> Continuation from Day 27 (Chapter 15)!

He did not want her to come talk to him. He didn’t, really. He had taken a little longer to exit the classroom simply because he wanted to double check his notes; just like he was only walking slightly slower than normal because he wanted to enjoy the nice weather. It wasn’t because he was giving her a chance to catch up with him and it _definitely_ wasn’t because part of him really wished he had spoken to her that day and wanted to turn around and go do exactly that.

Not at all. He was walking home as if it were any other day.

“Félix!”

Félix immediately stopped and turned, her voice rushing through him like a cool breeze on a summer’s day.

…Okay, maybe he wanted to talk to her a little.

Bridgette’s eyes sparkled blue like the deepest oceans under a clear sky and the stray hair atop her head danced as she jogged toward him. By the time she reached him, her flushed cheeks and that joyous expression of hers had a tiny smile rising to his lips.

“Here!” she began, thrusting a tiny box toward him with outstretched arms. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

He opened his mouth to say thank you, but she spoke before he could, a determined spark in her eyes. “I know what you’re thinking, but don’t worry. I like to give Valentine’s chocolates to all of my friends. I promise this isn’t my way of asking you out again. I already told you I wouldn’t do that.”

“Th—,”

“Wait, that came out wrong!” she continued, voice riddled with panic. “I didn’t mean that I _wouldn’t_ ask you out, like as if you weren’t ask-out-able, because you are!” Her cheeks were getting pinker by the second and he wasn’t sure if it was because she was embarrassed or because she wasn’t giving herself time to breathe. Either way, it was cute.

“I just meant that I know you don’t see me that way a-and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable by constantly hitting on you like I used to!” He could feel his smile growing the more she went on, warmth prickling along his skin. “I-It’s not that I don’t have a crush on you, because I’ll be honest, I do, but you’re way more to me than just a crush!”

He didn’t even try to speak this time, counting in his head how long it would take for her to jump to correct that one. _One…tw—_ “But not in a romantic way! Like in a friendship way! I mean that I don’t think of you as my crush, I think of you as Félix Agreste, who is a real person whose presence I appreciate in my life for non-crush reasons!”

Was she done? He waited a few seconds to see if she was done before trying to say thank you.

“I mean,” she babbled on, her voice losing its urgency as she went off on a tangent, “I do think of you as my crush.” Her eyes were scrutinizing the space above his head now as she went off in her own thoughts. “That’s just not the _only_ thing that you are.” Was it wrong of him to just stand here and watch while she talked herself in circles? “Because I feel like we’ve grown to be more than that, even if only a little bit.” It was just so charming—how sweet and genuine she was. “At least, _I_ like to think that we’re friends; I hope you do too.” Not to mention it was just plain adorable.

She slowed down, gaze falling back to him with a question in her eyes. He waited.

“Do you? Think of me as a friend?”

Those big blue eyes watched him in waiting, nerves swimming in their depths. He felt a warm smile take his features in full, a certain glow blossoming in his chest that seemed to be coming out more and more often now that he allowed himself to be around her.

Félix cupped his hands around the Valentine offering—and around her hands—and leaned forward to lay a soft peck on her cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Bridgette.”

Big owlish eyes blinked up at him as he took the gift and stepped back.

He rather liked that expression, he decided as he walked away. Maybe he would make it happen again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! <3


End file.
